


The One Where Nia (Eventually) Gets Something Nice

by dragonbutts (Wayward_Dragon)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiplicity/Plurality, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Praise Kink, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dragon/pseuds/dragonbutts
Summary: Nia is in heat. She is not enthused and at the end of her rope here.The Aegis has an idea.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Homura | Pyra/Nia, Hikari | Mythra/Homura | Pyra/Nia/Rex
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	The One Where Nia (Eventually) Gets Something Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in discord as a custom smut gift to a friend months ago but ive had to edit it into something functional so here it is now.
> 
> Its heatfic here to be exclusively shameless smut, nothing else to say there.
> 
> Chose to use the CNTW because blade ages are fucky and the Rex imagine is brief so tagging it as underage feels like false advertising when its mostly between two people who are effectively ageless? But not tagging it would also be false advertising. Thus the CNTW.

This sucks.

Nia cannot leave these assholes and cannot beg someone in the group to fuck her because everyone she wouldn’t mind bedding is either set on someone else, someone she would have to out herself to or go through hoops to avoid showing her crystal to, or some terrible combination thereof. She is stuck suffering or causing a intrapersonal nightmare unless she wants to try to find a stranger and hope no one follows her.

Correction- Unless a stranger takes pity on her and is fine with her five million hangups and the blade thing and also will _never talk to the rest of her group ever_ while also taking a short enough time and being inconspicuous enough that the rest of the crew wouldn’t get nosy.

It was much simpler in Torna, they gave her plenty of space to be miserable and jack off in peace. Only Mikhail was annoying about it sometimes- if only because he was annoying _all_ the time. He just couldn’t seem to help it.

It would be _really nice_ Nia thinks, if she could get in on Rex and Mythra&Pyra's deal. Its not like Rex isn’t cute, in a dumb charming boy sort of way. He’s optimistic and bright and inspired her to hope once more. She… She wouldn't _mind_ having a driver again, if it was him. _Of course_ he is a good choice. She… _Like-Likes_ him. Ugh. Disgusting.

And well. The other two have obvious... Perks.

And they know about her. Which would make it all easier.

They are sweet and kind and wonderful and when she looks at them and Rex she isn’t sure which to be more jealous of.

Its not like they were dating, but they clearly had a Thing, and Nia _wanted_.

It would be really nice if she could just…

Get them to rail her unconscious.

No no _no, oh this will make everything awkward if you do this, Nia._

Nia shoves that thought right back where it belongs.

"Nia! Tora and friends go to market! Be back later today! Rex-Rex, Friend Nia, and Friend Pyra can go or stay!"

 _Finally_ , alone time!

"Ah, I’ll stay, thanks," Nia says begging them all to leave already, "Maybe have a lie down."

Rex makes a thoughtful noise.

 _Please_ , Nia silently begs, _leave so I don't have to think about your face and can also get off already._

"Actually," Rex says.

No.

"I should clean my salvage gear all proper,"

_Nooooooooo_

"So you guys go on ahead."

FUCK

Pyra smiles, and Nia’s heart would melt if she wasnt agonizingly irritated at this development, "I think I'll stay too and cook something!"

Dammit.

Now Nia will actually HAVE to sleep.

Sleep with Rex sitting there smiling and polishing his… _Salvager Gear._

Ugh.

And Pyra cooking something in the little firepit the inn provided over in the corner.

Nia huffs and trots over the the bed and flops down. Dromarch and Gramps had the good sense to clear off with the others. Thank the Architect she only has to deal with the other two.

She gets herself settled, much too warm and restless and kind of pissed to sleep- but she closes her eyes anyway.

Rex audibly shifts something heavy and her ears twitch reflexively.

He makes a grunt-noise while he hefts what she assumes are cylinders and she flicks an eye open because _come on_.

Rex starts talking to himself, "Need to work some oil into this- where'd I put it?"

 _Eyes closed Nia_. Think about waterfalls and lush forests and little dragonflies flitting about. Count armu.

Don’t think about other ways that phrase can be interpreted.

Calloused hands dragging down down _down_ and slicked with oil-

Nia clenches her fists and an ear twitches again. Sleeping thoughts. Spiced warm milk with a bit of honey. The Merc group's camp. A field of wildflowers.

Nia hears a clattery noise, "There we go," Rex says at a satisfied murmur, "Ready for use."

This almost feels like its on _purpose_.

Some clothing rustling.

The sound of a belt unclicking.

Nia snaps her eyes open, ears flick up and swivel before she remembers to put them back down again.

Rex is just removing that dopey _fucking_ harness to oil the leather.

_Titan's foot..._

Face maybe a little too warm, Nia sits up with a little growl.

Rex makes a dismayed questioning noise, "Nia whats wrong?"

Nia huffs and goes to leave the room.

"Your face is kinda red, are you coming down with someth-"

_AAARRHRGRHGRR_

Ahem.

Nia takes a nice deep breath and manages to grit out, "Going to find somewhere quieter to nap!"

"Oh, was I being too loud?" Rex asks in dismay, "You could have _said_! I can be quieter!"

Bless this sweet stupid boy she wants to wring his neck and kiss him all at once.

"Nope. Just do your thing."

Nia manages to leave without doing either, So this counts as a success.

Pyra and Mythra should be grateful.

Nia makes her way to the place where Pyra is doing food prep. It’ll be quieter there. Right?

Curling up by the fire, Nia makes a greeting noise at Pyra and shuts her eyes again.

Nia gets about two seconds of silence before Pyra stops peeling carrots, "Oh Nia! Are you alright? Could you not sleep?"

Dammit.

Nia opens an eye, "Fine. Just gonna lie down here. Don't mind me."

"Nonsense! Are you coming down with something? You shouldn't be?"

Oh, Nia does _not_ want to have this conversation. She is regretting this already.

Pyra strides over and puts her wrist on Nia's forehead.

The touch is fever hot to Nia, and she is uncomfortably aware of their proximity.

Nia catches herself leaning into it and draws back, "I'm not _sick_ \- just... Can't sleep. Rex was being noisy- not his fault though."  
Pyra humms, “Well, you’re welcome to sleep here while I cook.”

The touch still tingles on her forehead. She wishes Pyra had swept her hands up and touched her ears and-

This entire week is going to be a _nightmare_.

In the end she never does quite get to sleep.

Nia sighs. _Fine._

Getting off when living in each other’s pockets is a _nightmare_. Back in Torna at least Nia had her own quarters on the ship and usually whenever they got rooms elsewhere- they were never terribly short of funds. She usually had to share with Dromarch, but he’d kick himself out often enough that it was fine. They had a whole unspoken routine.

But nowadays, the group often got joint rooms while travelling to cut costs, if they just didn’t rough it and set up camp. This place had running water and a tub to soak in and the walls were made of metal and brick so its _leagues_ above sleeping in the open, but everyone was still _constantly_ in earshot or vision range.

It might take a suspiciously long time for 'just a shower' but its not like everyone else didn't take take _suspiciously long_ showers too so its not like anyone can throw stones here-which Nia _isn't_ going to be thinking about right now. Absolutely not.

Off with the non-construct gear, dismiss the jumpsuit, hood, boots, and underclothes, set the hair ties on the counter.

Nia glances at the shower station and the tub, Hmm.

Probably just shower, no need to waste a ton of water.

The water noise will blot out her panting with the help of the relatively thick walls, she can judge that fairly well.

With a sigh Nia turns the water on and sets back against the wall of the shower stall.

Now what does she want to imagine?

...

Right. Well Nia was NOT going to get off to someone she was going to have to look in the eyes later. Nope.

She was going to think about sensation and the hot steam in the air and her hand that she’s sliding down down _down_ and definitely NOT Pyra's hand on her head or Mythra's thigh garter.

Nope!

Its not terribly hard in her current state of perpetual high tension to get anywhere. Its actually worth it to finger herself when the heat is hollering for it and making it just as fast as the other method. Shame she keeps her claws, she supposes -not as long as most real Gormotti, but she does have them naturally and its a pain to tediously file them down and make sure it sticks. She’s not going to sanitize and _use_ any object in here, either. She's not that desperate.

Yet.

So the usual way it is.

Rolling her hips to get a better angle she has a stray thought about a week ago when Zeke hoisted her by the hips up out of the reach of a monster with seemingly little effort(which ended with them both ass over teakettle in a lake) and NOPE redirect! _Redirect!_

Focus only on the sparkling tensely coiled feeling humming down her spine and not Morag's pleased little hum the other day when she was sipping some tea or Jin's terrifyingly bright charisma that made her feel _safe_ and _apart of something_ or _Archetect forbid_ the other people like a _room and a half away_ that if she makes too much noise will come investigate.

Tora was so off the list the suggestion of him being on the list set her back a half step of arousal.

Ugh.

Tora was fine as a person- but no. Just no.

It would be like triple treason to think of Jin, wouldn't it. 

Or Ahkos- who actually Offered, once. Nia thought about taking him up on it. She really did. He had a very pretty face, a nice voice, and very much knew how to flatter- but in the end no matter how pretty he was, he was too… _Ahkos_ for Nia.

Also they both tried to kill her. So you know.

There's that.

She can still feel Pyra's touch and she craves it _so bad_.

No no no. Think of Nothing.

Sinking down to her knees (carefully because if it sounds like she slipped in the shower someone WILL come running) Nia studies the floor tiles.

This is not helping.

She isn’t getting anywhere like this.

She wishes there was a reasonable option for this all.

The tea some Gormotti take to alleviate the annoying feverlike sensation doesn't work on her because she’s a blade. Which is enough proof of her existence being a curse like Indol claims right there.

She wishes maybe a little bit that she didn't draw away when Pyra was so close.

Maybe she would have giggled and brushed her hand along an ear, saying- "Oh! Is it fine if I pet you?"

And Nia's knees would grow weak and she’d flush and Pyra would put her hands _all over_ her until a purr is bubbling in her throat and she can’t even remotely keep her ears flat back.

And Mythra would come out and grab her by the shoulders and steer her back to Rex and Rex would say, "Let us help, Nia, let me-"

And pull her down into his lap and Mythra would be right there keeping her hands gently captive as Rex unsnaps the opening at her crotch in her jumpsuit and pushes her panties aside and she’d _whine_ and barely manage to tell Rex _-yes, please please please, do that again-_ while Mythra strokes an ear with a free hand and tells her _shhh just breathe- and and and-_

It does not take long at all, this way. 

With the quietest, shaky little cat-chirp she rides out the rest of the orgasm on the thought of Mythra's hands at a almost bruising pressure keeping her hips still- lowly talking in her ear to _let go Nia shhh, Rex don't let up she’s almost there-_

Though the immediate shame of _'oh no,_ son of a bitch _, now I have to walk back out there with them'_ Kills the afterglow a little.

After Nia isn't panting as hard, she goes back to Actually taking that shower.

Sigh.

At least she can smell dinner cooking now, _mmm_ she has that to look forward to, she supposes.

Dinner was awkward. But seemingly _only_ for her because everyone was busy talking about some bizarre misadventure errand Zeke wrapped them into.

Dromarch gives her a look that says ' _Ah relationship troubles, My Lady? My utmost sympathies,_ ' and she’s tempted to throw a fork at him for it.

The temporary relief only lasts proper for a few hours before the heat creeping its way back up into her notice.

They are going to be staying in town for a few days- so at least its not as terrible as it could be, and really, the heat doesn’t effect her cognitive capabilities, just makes her irritated and horny and touch-hungry, so it could always be worse.

But _oh_ , does Nia feel like death.

* * *

"You know," Rex says, "Nia's been acting kinda weird recently. You don't think she's sick, do you?"

Well Pyra doesn't want to have the productive version of this conversation, and Azurda seems to be content to not delicately tell Rex about the Gormotti birds and bees from his place in Rex's helmet, so Pyra certainly isn't going to have this conversation either.

Mythra presses a ' _sucks to be you out at the front_ ' sort of impression at her- which _rude and unfair_! But also better her than Mythra dancing around this topic.

Pyra figures she should respond, "I- ah- Im sure she's fine. Just..."

Pyra tries to figure out a way to make this conversation not awkward.

This is not an option.

So is explaining about Gormotti, because Rex would ask why Gormotti aren't all like this all the time, at which point the answer is 'heat suppressant tea'. And Nia isn't Gormotti. Not _really_. Pyra is pretty sure its not going to work on her, considering she isn’t taking it. And then she’d have to explain why Nia _isn't_ using the tea when she’s clearly uncomfortable and the herb is available in the markets at the Gormotti-owned store in town and she can’t do that to Nia.

And its _really_ obvious she’s in heat. Pyra wasn't born yesterday. She knows the signs.

Its kind of cute, actually.

How she gets all muzzy for a moment when someone touches her before catching herself and withdrawing.

Its kind of a shame though because its probably terrible for Nia.

Mythra prods her mentally.

 _Oh!_ Have to answer Rex!

"We can just wait a week or two and I'm sure she'll be back to normal!"

_Nailed it._

Rex humms, clearly not satisfied but willing to drop it.

Good. Because Pyra did NOT want to have this conversation.

All all.

She will pass the buck off to Azurda again without hesitation because that is HIS job.

Later, Pyra thinks to herself and sort of to Mythra that she was almost considering offering to _help_.

Mythra laughs a little, flustered. But doesn't disagree.

Well…

Hm.

* * *

Its day three of hell for Nia.

This is just getting intolerable.

Nia. Is going to kill something today.

And this goes as planned until they take a break when Zeke falls into a cavern and they have to wait for him to extract himself out of it.

Mòrag is reluctantly helping direct him out while Nia takes a little water break a good distance away.

"Nia?" Nia looks up to see Brighid walking over.

Oh, here we go.

Brighid comes to a stop beside Nia and continues, "I’d like to talk with you for a moment."

That's never a good thing to hear. Nia tenses, and Brighd speaks again, "Don't worry, its not serious. Just advice. _Girl talk_ , so to speak."

That's somehow even worse.

"So Rex and The Aegis."

Nia flattens her ears even more, "What about 'em?"

Brighid hums, "You seem to care for them a lot, Nia."

Nia bites back a denial, "And?"

Brighid sits down on the rock Nia is also sitting on, watching as Tora and Poppi play cards with Pandoria out of earshot while Dromarch keeps score. Mòrag seems to be losing the will to continue helping Zeke out but doesn't want to admit defeat just yet.

"I just think," Brighid says carefully, "That if you care about people you should tell them how you feel."

Oh, its this kind of talk.

 _"I don't have a crush on Rex,"_ Nia lies perhaps a bit too loudly.

Pandoria looks over and Nia flushes and gives an awkward half wave.

"I don't have a crush on Rex," Nia denies again, quieter, "Or Pyra or Mythra, I just-"

Nia cuts herself off.

Brighid makes an inquiring noise, "Just?"

Her tone is playful and Nia does not appreciate it

Nia also refuses to say the actual problem with the best words.

With a huff Nia glances away.

Brighid waits a moment, then speaks again, "I didn't say anything about romantic feelings, Nia, that was all you."

Nia can feel her cheeks turning red, "They're in love with each other anyway, so it doesn't even matter if I have a crush on any of 'em- which I _don't_."

Brighid clasps her hands together, "I know well the fear of rejection, Nia, but how will you know if you don't have a place with them if you don't _try_?"

Nia flicks an ear and Brighid continues, "And if you think they would abandon you because you feel differently about your relationship than they do, then you don't know your friends very well at all."

Nia doesn't _quite_ manage to disguise a flinch.

Its close enough to the truth of the matter it hurts.

Brighd doesn't mention it, but she sits there with Nia quietly until Mòrag turns and leaves from Zeke's plight- just as Zeke manages to drag himself up over the edge.

Hm.

Later in the hunting trip, as Nia refills her water canister, she hears footsteps approach.

"Nia."

Like blade like driver, huh?

Nia makes an acknowledgement noise and glances up.

Ah, another one-on-one chat, too.

"You're distracted."

"I can fight!"

Mòrag pauses and says in a softer tone, "I am not disputing that. I meant you... Seem troubled."

Oh this is going to be worse isn't it?

"I am aware..." Mòrag pauses, clearly also aware this conversation is painful for everyone but still going for it anyway, "That Gormotti have... Unique troubles-"

 _Nope_ , Nia is going to stop this right here and get to the point, "The herb doesn't work on me, unfortunately."

There is a pause.

"My condolences."

Its almost heartfelt enough to make this conversation anything but sheer agony and embarrassment.

Nia turns back to her task. Hopefully now they will never have to talk about this agai-

"You don't seem to be coping well,"

_Fucking dammit!_

Nia is at least glad Mòrag did not question _why_ its ineffective. Nia will take the embarrassment over that. _But!_

" _No really?_ " Nia hisses out with a glare.

Mòrag takes a half step back before recovering, "That was insensitive. My apologies."

Yes, now go so this conversation can end please.

"Is there anything we might obtain that has a similar effect?"

Nia has changed her mind- Zeke is not the most evil driver in Alrest, it’s Mòrag.

But.

Its kind of sweet Mòrag is checking up on her despite the mutual embarrassment this conversation has been.

But also agonizing.

Nia sighs, "Not really."

Boy did she wish otherwise. Her first heat had come as a shock, really. It was on a slower schedule than real Gormotti, so when she had become a Flesh Eater and several months had passed, she had thought she was safe. Alas, she wasn’t, and then the tea didn’t work. It made being on the run all the more terrifying, in those early months.

Nia remembers her manners and responds, "But thanks."

Architect, smile upon this conversation and let it _end already_.

"I see."

Nia puts the cap back on her water bottle and Morag continues, "Then just let me know if you need anything,"

Yeah, to get railed unconscious. Which she will NOT be asking Mòrag for for _several_ reasons. She isn’t sure if Mòrag Offered purposefully just then but Nia is going to pretend she didn’t just to make the conversation less awkward.

"I will," Nia lies, hoping that was a gentle and neutral enough dismissal.

Because well, Mòrag is hot. Nia would love to maybe try that. But also socially… Uurgh. Nia isn’t about to have Brighid as an enemy, among other problems.

Assuming Brighid and Mòrag are actually dating and exclusive. Its not really clear and Nia has never had the courage to ask.

It must be good enough for Mòrag, because she nods and then finally, thankfully, _amazingly_ the conversation ends.

However as they head back, Mòrag goes for what she assumes is round two as Tora and Poppi haul Zeke out of another pit a monster knocked him into.

This area was _not_ kind to his luck this day.

"You know, the boy and the Aegis are quite fond of you."

This area is not being kind to Nia either.

Nia tightens her hands in Dromarch's fur, "Brighid already had a go about that today."

"My apologies," Mòrag says, not sounding even remotely sincere.

Dromarch chuffs beside her. She is not riding him right now. It would be. Awkward.

Nia flicks an ear at the sound, "Shush, you!"

Dromarch transitions into a quiet chuckle.

_It really is just bother Nia day today, huh?_

"Apologies, My Lady," Dromarch somehow seems even less sincere than Mòrag.

"I’ll just go aid Tora, shall I?"

Nia gives him a parting wave and turns back to Mòrag.

Fine. Mòrag wants to talk?

They'll talk.

Nia crosses her arms and starts in, "Look. I..."

Nia reaches for the words and cringes even as she says them, "Appreciate your concern but I can't-”

Nia balls her hands into fists, "There are things you lot don't know about me that I can’t talk about, and it..."

Nia brings a hand to her chest without really thinking about it, hovering above her core crystal before she forces herself to continue, "It wouldn't be fair. To any of them."

Before Mòrag can open her mouth and talk again Nia keeps going, "I know I'm not useful right now but I just. I can't-"

Nia snaps her mouth shut. Nope. Almost confessed too much of a real emotion just then.

Nia can feel Mòrag coming to some Conclusions about her right now. Most likely not what she was talking about- though they might be close enough to a truth and will serve as a believable smokescreen regardless.

Nia just hopes its not going to bite her in the ass as another painful conversation later, whatever it is.

Finally Mòrag talks again, softly and tinged with regret, "I did not mean to imply-" She cuts herself off before starting again, "Nia you don't... _Have_ to be useful. You know they will not abandon you. They didn't in Gormott."

Nia doesn't say anything. She doesn't trust herself to.

She knows Rex is fine with Cole but... 

She can’t.

Not yet.

Mòrag continues, "This... Is not how I intended this conversation to go. I just wanted to offer council to someone I think of as a friend- in a way unrelated to our previous conversation. And..."

Wait _are_ they friends? They kind of are... Aren't they... _Huh_.

"...This secret you speak of."

 _Ah, fuck._ She really shouldn't have said that in front of The Inquisitor, huh?

"I doubt it is so dire that you cannot confide in someone so wholeheartedly accepting as them."

Nia flicks and ear and after a moment says, "Pyra and Mythra know some of it."

She wasn't going to mention Poppi. She trusted her and all, but if anyone was going to be nosy Poppi might cave. Poppi wouldn’t mean anything by it, and Nia wouldn’t be mad, but if she were ordered she might feel like she had to.

"And...?" Mòrag says leadingly.

Nia huffs, "And what? Its not the only problem-"

Nia shakes her head. Pyra and Mythra have their eyes on Rex, even if she asked for a night as friends only they'd probably never-

There was no use hoping for it, no matter how much she wanted it.

Nia's ears swivel up to the sound of running footfalls, and there’s the rest of the party right on time.

Whew. Saved by the rest of this clownshow.

Nia coughs, flicks her ears back down and gestures at the group, "Well, looks like they got Zeke out then. Good talk."

It was not a good talk and they both know it.

Mòrag looks like she is going to say something else to try to salvage this dumpsterfire of a conversation but Nia isn't going to take any chances, "Thanks anyway though."

Nia starts to walk to meet the rest, but turns back after a few steps, "And- you _are_ a friend, by the way."

Nia is rewarded with a small smile.

On the way back, Nia has a lot to think about. Mostly how horrible all those conversations were.

But also well. They did have a point.

Even if Nia didn't want to hear it.

She.... She should at least try and test the water... right?

And... And Pyra and Mythra already know about her.

They are the best shot save searching for a willing stranger and hoping no one follows her and the person is willing to go along with her wearing clothes or her being a blade and _also_ isn't a serial killer or something.

Because being around this many people and just jacking off whenever she had some time alone is NOT cutting it.

At all.

She.

She likes them both.

A lot.

Nia sighs.

Well. Now she just has to think about how to do this...

The next day is somehow more terrible than the last few ones in terms of Heat. She doesn't even _have_ to pretend to feel like shit. She didn't sleep much _at all_.

Zeke just kind of looks at her having woken up after everyone else and winces, "Maybe you should sit today out, furry ears."

Rude.

But also she takes the offered out and curls back up in bed, Pyra offers to look after her- _no really Rex go on! Roc can take care of those turkin just fine_ \- and everyone clears off. Dromarch leaves to ' _go on a walk of the village_ ' after they all leave, and well.

No better time, huh.

Nia just..... Just needs to hype herself up for this.

She can ask any time she wants.

She just has to find the words.

_Yeah._

Padding into the kitchen where Pyra is washing the breakfast dishes that the less courteous of the group had not washed on their way out. Nia makes just enough noise to let Pyra know she’s there, and Pyra is already turning around, "Oh, Nia! Still couldn't sleep?"

Nia shakes her head.

Oh no, _oh no._

"Ill be done in a minute," Pyra says as she picks up the last plate.

Pyra _likes_ to do menial chores, which is just completely nuts but... Nia can understand where Pyra is coming from about wanting to do things that aren't destruction-oriented.

Nia shifts awkwardly. _Say something!_

She doesn't. She feels warmer than usual- even above the fevered sensation of her heat.

Pyra washes her hands one last time and uses fire to dry them.

Cute.

Striding over to Nia, Pyra starts talking, "Did you need something?"

Pyra comes to a stop much too close and Nia is rooted to the spot.

"Uh-"

Nia isn't sure where to look.

Pyra claps her hands together which does not help, "You didn't eat much for breakfast, did you you want something- I think there's still some bacon left?"

Before Nia can make herself say anything, Pyra gently snakes a hand around her waist and guides her to the table which just about shorts Nia's brain out enough that by the time Nia finds her tongue again, food was already in front of her.

Well, alright.

Food it is.

While Nia nibbles at room-temperature bacon and apple slices (when did Pyra cut those??) Pyra hums to herself as she dries the dishes.

Nia tries very hard not to watch.

Against all odds, Nia manages to finish the food- and all of a sudden Pyra is right behind her again.

"Ah," Pyra says, "You didn't put your hair ties in."

Nia can feel the heat radiating off of her. Her ears twitch. Nia swallows dryly.

Pyra leans in a little more, and pulls some hair ribbons from somewhere, "Can I do it?"

Nia is pretty sure those are _her_ spare hair ties, distantly.

Nia manages to nod her head, "Sure", she gets out, voice not quite cracking.

She feels so _so_ warm, how red is her face right now? She squeezes her thighs together and doesn't dare breathe as Pyra runs her hands through Nia's hair. She didn't really brush it this morning, but it being this short means you don’t need to do much to it anyway.

Nia goes boneless as Pyra continues to run her fingers through her hair, she feels so dizzy- like she's dying or possibly drunk as Pyra parts the hair around her ears. She swivels them up proper to get them out of the way without even really thinking about it, and a tip brushes Pyra's cheek.

Pyra giggles as Nia flicks that ear at the sensation and her fingers stray through the soft grey fur of the other seemingly by accident and _oh_ \- the hair ties are in. Imagine that.

Pyra rests her head between Nia's ears and her hands on either side of the table, effectively trapping her there, "Done!" Pyra says, "Feel better?"

" _mmmhhmm_ " Nia manages to get out.

Pyra's tits are pressed against her back and her neck.

"Need anything else?" Pyra says, it feels almost playful.

She makes a little trilling cat-noise before she can manage a word, "I- _umm_ -"

Pyra takes a step back and stops touching her, "Ah- Im. _Sorry_ Nia, im making you uncomfortable aren't I-"

Wait wait _wait..._

Pyre continues rambling, flushed and not making eye contact as Nia whips around to face her, "I.. We wanted to offer- We know right now you- um- Im sorry Ill just g-"

Nia manages to respond before Pyra can back out of the room, "Wait!"

Pyra freezes.

Come on Nia, say words!

"I- You-"

Nia gets up and takes a deep breath before starting again, "I want... If you're offering I..."

Nia takes a few quick, kind of wobbly steps over to where Pyra is avoiding eye contact and clasps one of Pyra's hands in hers, "I would like-"

Nia steps closer and gets up on her tip-toes as Pyra looks up with something approaching hope or possibly surprise, "I would like you to help me I- I want you, _both_ of you,"

Nia squeezes her eyes shut and continues, "I want you to touch me I want you to ki-"

Pyra leans down and bridges the gap.

It takes a second for Nia's brain to catch up, but as soon as it does she enthusiastically kisses back. They part for a second and Pyra switches for Mythra, who draws an arm around Nia to pull her closer and kisses her again. 

Nia isn't quite sure which of them instigates but soon enough there is tongue and _oh_ \- Pyra switches back in for a taste, too. The hand around her waist strays a little lower- almost across her ass, but not quite.

Eventually they have to come up for air, panting.

Pyra gets out into the silence, " _-hah-_ Where do you want to-"

Nia feel electrified, giddy, even- _this is happening_ , "Bed," She manages.

Somehow they end up by a bed(Pyra's), Nia isn't quite sure how. Nia dismisses her boots and cloak(she left most of her equipment off this morning) into ether as she falls back onto the bed. Pyra obligingly follows the tug of their held hands down.

Nia presses close, and Pyra just pulls Nia into her lap in response and drags her into another kiss. Nia hesitates a moment before reaching out to hold Pyra's side- her other hand still occupied by holding Pyra's. This kiss is significantly less chaste than the first as Pyra's other hand comes up to rub an ear.

Its not that her ears are especially some sort of magic sex button, though it is a nice sensation, its just when she’s in heat every touch is just so very _intense_ and fuels into sex. Though... She wouldn't necessarily turn down ear stroking as prelude to sex from Pyra&Mythra if she _wasn’t_ in heat. She wouldn’t turn down ear-stroking in general, if it was them.

Nia can feel herself rumbling a little purr and Pyra giggles into her mouth about it. Nia can't even feel embarrassed really, the warm, fluttery feeling of her laughter fizzes in Nia's stomach and just makes her purr _more_.

Again, Mythra switches in- and at the same time dismisses most of her clothes. She left her panties and thigh garter and neglected the bra- if she even wears one. Cute. Also _hhhhh_ boobs.

She tried _so hard_ not to stare last time she saw them, and now, well, she is a little distracted with Mythra now sinking her fingers into her fur and also with the fact that she can stick her tongue in Mythra's mouth.

Nia adjusts her position a little better- straddling one thigh, and finally dismisses her jumpsuit.

She leaves her compression top and panties, for now. She knows Mythra knows but just. Not just yet.

It takes a significant amount of effort not to whine and outright dry hump Mythra's leg at the pleased little sound she makes. All the same, Nia's hips twitch as she finally relinquishes Mythra's hand to put both of hers on Mythra's hips.

Pyra switches in again and leaves a trail of kisses down Nia's jaw as she mumbles, "We _-hah-_ We've wanted this for awhile now- Can I-?"

Pyra presses the thigh Nia is straddling up and Nia absolutely cannot help herself from making noise as she shudders and nods.

_Yes yes yes, by the Archetect yes._

Making out was. _Fantastic_ by itself, but this...

It takes a little bit of clumsy, poorly synced movements to get a good rhythm going but Nia was going to treasure Pyra panting like this- breath hitching and shaking _fucking forever._

Nia herself is panting into the crook of Pyra's neck- and suddenly it’s Mythra again, removing the hand from her ears and shakily sliding it down her side to her hips and and then her ass- _yes please._

Nia decides to finally go for it and touch Mythra's breasts now, because fair is fair.

Its interesting, the way Mythra and Pyra are different. Pyra is a lot more gentle- the way she touches, the way she kisses- but at the same time much more likely to make a first move or lead the way. Mythra kisses like she fights- intensely, but notably lets Nia be the one to control the pace.

She likes them both _so much._

Nia resists the urge to put her teeth on Mythra's neck- largely because it would almost certainly show up on Rex which would be Awkward.

Nia does not resist the urge to ask, "Do the _-hah-_ both of you share physical arousal or do you _-hmmmn-_ start over from scratch each time?"

It startles a laugh out of Mythra, which turns into a gorgeous soft little noise as Nia intentionally grinds up against her. It takes her a second to respond, " _Ah-_ share."

Nia makes a little _aha_ noise, and Pyra switches back in and volunteers information again- "We share a physical body, we're just _-ah-_ customizing it when we switch so-"

Pyra takes the hand not firmly grasping Nia's ass and slides it up her side and _you know what?_ The top can go.

Pyra trails kisses down her neck and the sensation burns low in Nia's gut, twisty and shivvery and _oh._

She can cum from this.

"Pyra-" Nia hisses out

Pyra makes a soft little questioning noise.

Nia rolls her hips one more time and says, "I- Not gonna last long if you keep-"

Pyra humms and responds, "Think you're up for multiple rounds?"

Nia was really not expecting Pyra to say that. It did funny things to her head.

"Ah- yea," Nia manages to say in the face of that.

Nia hopes Dromarch is taking a _very_ long walk.

Pyra's innocent little smile is not innocent at all as she says, "Then do you want me to stop?"

Nia makes a little trill noise before she can transition into words, "No, please keep-."

Pyra takes the opportunity to go back to pressing kisses down her neck as she slides her fingers into the wasteband of Nia's panties.

"What do you want, Nia?"

Pyra says hot against her neck. Nia whines, tense, shaky, sparking heat in her gut and up her spine as she rolls her hips in sharp little motions.

"Please-"

Nia doesn't beg, as a rule, but also Pyra is killing her, Pyra is _killing her_ and she _likes it_ and _she doesnt want it to stop._

Pyra slides her hand down the curve of Nia's ass and strays so close but not _quite_.

Nia manages to finish her thought, " _-Touch me-_ "

Pyra's kissing finally makes it to her core crystal and feather-light grazes it with her lips before coming up to kiss Nia on the mouth.

She feels so hot and shaky and _wet_ and Pyra's other hand migrated down to her hip and she can’t remember the last time she let anyone touch her so casually at all, really, and-

Pyra's hands hold her in place as she shudders and pants and clings to Pyra while she rides out the orgasm.

"Fuck," Nia mumbles into Pyra's neck.

Pyra laughs a little and tugs on Nia's panties, "Still up for more?"

Nia dismisses the panties in response and _mmmmhmmms_.

"Do you want to lie down or stay like this," Pyra asks.

Nia figures she should lie down, now matter how nice to was to be sitting in Pyra's lap and eases back, "Lie down."

Pyra moves to accommodate her, and you know what? Nia is gonna go for it again just because she can, and gently tugs Pyra down for a kiss.

Its slow and gentle and terribly _terribly_ sweet and decadent and Nia can _really_ have this?

Something so bright and fluttery it _hurts_ burns in her chest at the thought. She can’t focus on that though, because Pyra's hand is slowly sliding up the inside of her thigh and its _very_ distracting.

Nia slides her legs apart for better access and finally, Pyra slides her hands against Nia's crotch and the purr-ey little whining sound she makes is downright embarrassing.

Pyra breaks the kiss to say as she brushes a thumb over Nia's clit, "want _-hah-_ inside?"

Nia manages a strangled little yes- she has claws, it makes it so fucking hard to-

Pyra presses two fingers inside of her and _fuck-_

Nia gives a pleased little groan and fists a hand in the blankets- careful not to snag her claws on the fabric.

Pyra curls her fingers and Nia is sure she can _taste_ the starbursts of sensation. Its- _a lot_ intense. Maybe too intense but... Nia needs that too intense right now.

Pyra murmurs, "Like that?"

"Yes," Nia says and slides her legs open further.

Pyra giggles again, fuck thats so cute.

In Nia's hazy vision she can see every faint little freckles dusting Pyra's cheeks and nose and the light flush across them too. She's gorgeous- the both of them are.

Nia says so because her mouth isn't really connected to her brain right now and is rewarded with a smile and Pyra saying softly, "We think you're beautiful too."

Which, oh this much feelings is going to do Nia in faster than the sex. She can’t really say anything back to that so she just draws Pyra back in for a kiss and hopes it conveys enough.

Pyra starts pretty slow, a gentle rocking that sure is nice but isn't going to get Nia anywhere fast. Nia savors it for awhile before rolling her hips more insistently.

"Faster?" Pyra asks like she knows the answer and just wants to hear Nia say it.

Nia manages another breathless yes and Pyra gets to a pace Nia is actually going to get off with.

Despite having just came, it doesn't take as long as Nia expects to get to the point where she's shaking again- One hand fisted in the blankets and one holding onto Pyra.

"Pyra," Nia pants out, not quite sure what she's really asking for.

Pyra makes a little mmm question-noise, "What do you need, Nia?"

 _Not fair_ to make her think this hard right now! That its turning her on even further is besides the point.

Nia shudders, back arching. 

It takes a few tries to get a word out, "More _-hah-_ "

"Alright!" Pyra says, and presses a third finger in- which is... A Lot.

Its not like she can’t take it well enough especially with the heat- its just very ah- _filling_. And hits some instinctual heat-based _need_ that she's been missing all week.

Nia rolls her hips into the motion as Pyra says, "That's it-"

Pyra starts talking again, "You're so pretty like this- just a little more-"

Nia groans quietly.

Pyra continues, "That's it, Nia."

It should feel condescending but it just makes her flush hot and pant and shudder.

Pyra says with such a soft and wondering tone, "Oh you _like_ that!"

Pyra notices because _of course_ she does.

Before Nia can summon the energy to be properly embarrassed Pyra says, "You're doing _so good_ for us."

Nia absolutely wouldn't be able to be quiet even if she tried, at that point. She's so, _so_ close, all of a sudden. She puts a hand over her mouth because _fuck_.

Pyra keeps talking all calm and gentle like she's chopping carrots and not fucking Nia into her bed while just... _saying things-_ and it is _unfair_ how cute and hot that is, "Be as loud as you like,"

The noise Nia makes would be deeply embarrassing if she had the brain capacity to think about it at the moment.

Pyra leans in close and holds Nia's hips with her other hand while she downright purrs, " _Good girl._ "

That's enough to send Nia over the edge with yowl.

Pyra doesn't let up all the way through and its blindingly intense- a bright, shivery, and thoroughly satisfying full-body sensation. As the last of the shockwaves ease off, Pyra does too, and finally pulls her fingers out.

" _Mmnnggh_ " Nia manages after a few seconds of heavy panting.

_Holy shit._

Just- wow. That was going to live in Nia's head forever.

But uh... Ok. That was something she didn't know she was that into.

Alright.

Nia pries her eyes open just as Pyra starts fucking licking her fingers off.

Going to _kill her_ , they will!

With a pleased little humm Pyra asks, "Want another, Nia?"

"Okay," Nia says dazedly.

"Can you sit on the edge of the bed?"

Nia can manage that, and does, as Pyra gets up off the bed and switches for Mythra as they sink to their knees and oh- is she-?

Mythra places her hand on Nia's knee and says with a nice healthy flush across her cheeks, "Yes?"

Nia slides her legs apart, taking the pillow to prop up herself up better, "Yeah," She says, voice rough with arousal.

The way Mythra's eyes go all hazy as she kisses her way up Nia's thighs is as much of a turn-on as the fact that a hot girl Nia likes _very much_ is about to go down on her.

Mythra soon enough makes her way to- _oh fuck-_

Nia thinks perhaps she underestimated how oversensitive she was- not that it hurts exactly- but _oh fuck._

Nia thinks maybe she actually _said_ oh fuck out loud but also she can’t exactly tell past the sensation of Mythra's tongue on her clit.

Maybe she did because Mythra makes a pleased little noise- the vibration of which Nia is acutely aware of right now.

Mythra is- really pretty like this.

She just looks _so good_ on her knees, posture loose and relaxed for once, eyes unfocused and half-lidded, naked and flushed and with her face between Nia's thighs-

Mythra places a hand on Nia's hip, which was a fantastic idea because there was no way Nia was going to stay still enough otherwise.

Mythra goes back to the uncharacteristically gentle drag of her tongue- which Nia appreciates right this second, she will not lie.

Nia might go for twice in a row sometimes, but shes never been so inclined to try for three. Not complaining in the slightest but _oh wow_ was she going to be feeling sore later.

Worth it though.

Very _very_ worth it.

Every little sensation was just so very intense; Mythra's hot breath against her crotch, the hand sliding from its position on her knee inward. The velvety wet slide of Mythra's tongue-

Nia groans quietly as Mythra keeps going, she isn't being slow- Mythra doesn't do slow all that well, but she is being very gentle.

Nia kind of wants to hold her hand about it, but also she doesn't want to dig her claws in by accident.

Its at this point that it seems to occur to Mythra that she can also suck on Nia's clit and she _does_ and the noise Nia makes at the particular dizzying intensity is embarrassingly loud.

Nia really hopes the people in the rooms over aren't in right now.

Mythra fucking stops and makes an inquiring noise. Nia can hardly stop herself from hissing out, " _Please_ do that again!"

It startles a little huff of laughter out of Mythra and she complies.

Maybe its the intimacy about it, maybe its the fact that Nia's came twice now and she's flirting with her limit for orgasms in a short window but how _fast_ she hits the point where she can't stop shaking is a little surprising.

Mythra amps up the pressure and any attempts to be quiet are out of the question.

It feel like it takes _forever_ and yet no time at all, just Mythra and Mythra's hands and Mythra's tongue, and bright pulsing sensation.

It is absolutely too much, but too much in a way she likes.

Nia couldn't stop whimpering and panting if she tried. She thinks maybe Mythra's name made it in there a few times.

All at once she is forced over the edge and it nearly _hurts_ its so fever-bright of a sensation.

When the aftershocks fade away Mythra gives one last long swipe of the tongue and sits back, also panting.

Nia takes a good second to blink the darkness and stars out of her vision and shakily sits up. _Oh wow_ was she going to be sore later.

One hundred percent worth it.

"Damn," Nia says hoarsely, a purr rumbling in her chest as she turns her gaze to Mythra.

Mythra is still panting herself, eyes half-lidded and dark, cheeks flushed as she wipes her chin off on the back of her hand.

Nia isn't really capable of walking, but she slides down to where Mythra is on the floor to kiss her.

That Mythra is so much more out of it from eating her out than from anything else previous gives Nia some kind of emotion she can't describe.

Tasting herself off Mythra's lips is kind of hot too, she wasn't gonna lie.

She- She wants to give them something too.

It only seems fair, after all.

Nia breaks the kiss to ask, "Can I take care of you, too?"

Mythra flushes a little redder and says, voice rougher than usual, "Ok."

Nia slides a hand along Mythra's thigh and asks with a little grin, "You wanna get up on the bed, then?"

Still very red, Mythra does, sitting normally and half against the headboard. Nia shakily follows her up -wow her legs were still wobbly- and gives her another deep kiss.

Nia puts her hand back on Mythra's thigh -this time to part her legs, which were still squeezed together.

Mythra goes along with it with about zero resistance.

Heh. Cute.

Nia takes her time to slide her hands up- savoring the way Mythra is so _compliant_ for once. Not that she doesn't like Mythra being feisty- but its a rare and delightful mood for her.

Sliding her hands finally home, Mythra makes a little shaky sound into the kiss- which again- very cute.

Nia is struck by how wet Mythra is- fuck that's hot. 

Nia breaks the kiss and starts to make her way down again. Nia knows how to be careful with her claws, and carefully drags a knuckle against Mythra's clit.

Mythra's breath hitches and Nia wants to make that happen again and again _and again_ -

Nia's knees hit the floor and she gets to look up at Mythra, flushed, naked, and wanting and well... Nia doesn't want to use the L-word here quite yet but she is just so _hopelessly fond_ of them both.

That was a problem for later Nia to decipher.

Current Nia was just going to savor every moment of it.

Nia hasn't ever done this before- but she is a quick enough study, and she knows what she likes on herself. Putting that thought out of her mind, she gets to work.

Nia kisses the inside of Mythra's thigh and is rewarded with Mythra's breathing getting more pronounced. Mythra's other leg slides further to the side as Nia kisses further up.

Deciding to be a little mean, Nia goes ahead and switches to the other thigh when she almost reaches Mythra’s cunt and is rewarded with a half-stifled little whine and shudder.

Nia gets a nice firm grip on Mythra's hip and uses her other hand to hold the opposite thigh apart, just a little further than Mythra was keeping it.

She is rewarded with another little hitched breath.

Mythra's hand hovers in the air above Nia like she wants to touch her but doesn't, so Nia offers, "You can touch me if you want."

Because Nia really wouldn't mind being pet when she does this- not in the fucking slightest.

"I... Don't want to hurt you," Mythra says barely above a murmur.

"You won’t," Nia says, and flicks her ears on purpose to try to tempt Mythra into touching them.

Mythra's hand comes down to rest on Nia's head.

_yesss_

Nia might not really need to have another go, but it was really fucking hot all the same.

Nia gives another long lick to get a better taste of her- just because she can. 

Applying more pressure, Nia is rewarded with a gorgeous low groan from Mythra in response that sends a bolt of heat to Nia's gut despite everything.

Well, if Mythra wants it harder, wants it faster, _of course_ Nia was going to oblige.

Mythra's hand tightens in her hair and she hisses out- voice breaking on it a little, " _Nia!_ "

Okay yeah, Nia gets the appeal of people saying your name during sex now.

It really doesn't take much time at all to get Mythra to the point where she is shaking and twitching and arcing her back with her eyes squeezed shut and so very close.

Mythra isn't exactly loud about it but she _really_ isn't quiet, and the closer she gets the more high and desperate the noise.

Its gorgeous, its addictive, _its so fucking hot_. The whole sensory experience is just _incredible_. The taste of her, the feel of her thighs and hips under Nia’s hands, the pretty pretty little sounds she makes- just… Perfect.

When she cums, Nia can feel Mythra's whole body writhe under her as she whines and her hand tangled in Nia's hair spasms. Nia doesn't stop until Mythra stops shaking and twitching and can't help a little rumbly purr of satisfaction as she sits back licking her lips to admire her work.

Mythra opens her eyes with visible effort as she mumbles in between pants, " _-hah-_ I don't think we've ever _-hah-_ gotten off that fast."

That probably wasn't something Mythra meant so say out loud but Nia will take that as a compliment.

Nia asks, because she really _does_ want to keep doing this, "Want more?"

Mythra tilts her head and pauses, eyes more unfocused then they were previously- Nia figures she's talking with Pyra? Not like she knows how it all works.

After a second Pyra switches in, also pretty flushed. She flicks her gaze to the side, "If you want to, then yes please."

_Yessssss_

Nia leans back in and tilts her head against one of Pyra's thighs, "Want me to draw this one out?"

Pyra brings a hand to her core crystal and says, "Yeah- I'll try- _yeah_."

Well, Nia certainly wasn't going to complain at spending _longer_ between their thighs.

Nia puts a bit of purr into her voice on purpose this time, "Well, get comfortable then!"

Pyra lays back like Nia did after a bit of adjusting on both their parts Nia gets back in place.

This round Nia takes her time. If Pyra wasn't in a hurry to get off- if Pyra _wants_ Nia to edge her, well... She was going to see how loud she could get her.

She starts slow and gentle, and Pyra's hand finds its way to Nia's ears.

Nice. Nia gives a little purr and the sharp gasp Pyra's makes at the vibration encourages Nia to keep doing it.

Nia... Doesn't purr overmuch. Gormotti mostly do so around close family and friends only, and its a sound you make when you feel safe and happy, or very sad and scared. Its instinctual for them and for her- both before and after she became a Flesh Eater. Nia hasn't purred in a happy expression in _years_ really, but now that's she's traveling with this collection of weirdos she's caught herself more and more giving a little rumble. No one in the group but Dromarch she thinks have heard her do it until now.

Its almost embarrassing, self-indulgent to the extreme. But everything since she first kissed them has been terribly self indulgent and Pyra likes it, so she can push aside the embarrassment to do a little more.

Nia figures she should get Pyra a little closer, and picks up the pace and pressure.

Pyra makes such a pretty little noise and clutches at the sheets with her other hand while the hand on Nia's head migrates from ear stroking to her hair. Probably for the best. Nia would prefer not to have a ear yanked on by accident, thanks.

Nia puts her own hands back properly into position on Pyra's hip and thigh preemptively to keep her in place, and continues.

Pyra is.. Pretty quiet actually compared to Mythra.

Nia gets her to the point she's panting pretty good and though its really clear Pyra likes it, she’s just quite a bit more quiet.

...Right up until Nia decides to ease up a little to see how Pyra responds.

The low little noise of not-quite-complaint she makes is _so_ pretty. 

_Well then._

Nia keeps being gentle and slow until Pyra quiets down once more, then amps up the pace.

She keeps on that pace until Pyra starts shaking this time, then eases off again.

This time Pyra squirms a little and give a much louder set of noises, " _Nia,_ " She says all breathless.

Nia makes a little questioning noise, just in case Pyra wanted to say something but also because Pyra did that to her and its a little fun and zesty payback.

" _mmMMN-_ Yeah _-hah-_ y'can keep _-hah-_ doing tha-"

Pyra cuts herself off with another little moan.

Nia can get her closer still, yeah?

 _Yes_ , she soon discovers, _yes she can._

Nia doesn't want to end the fun too soon, and its not like she really bothers to edge herself very often- especially nowadays when she's sharing such tight quarters and is so pressed on time, so she is perhaps a bit hesitant to keep her as close as Pyra might be able to take, but she feels like she’s doing a good job.

With each new wave of backing off, she gets a hair louder, a little more desperate sounding. Pyra's hand tightens in her hair until after a particularly twitchy round she removes it entirely. Probably worried about hurting her again.

Nia takes the hand on Pyra's hip off to hold that one, mostly because she can, but also to wordlessly reassure Pyra a little.

Nia moves the hand that’s on Pyra's thigh to her hip for a better one-handed grip.

Each easing off period decreases Pyra's tension just a bit slower, too. She's shaking all the time now, eyes wide, panting heavy, other hand clenched in the sheets so hard her knuckles are probably white.

Nia goes gentler now, avoids too much direct contact, Pyra's still squirms hard enough Nia has to put force in a little to hold her still. Its... _exhilarating_ to see her like this.

"Want to cum yet?" Nia asks, giddy and smug and maybe more than a little drunk on the high of it all.

Pyra makes a whiny little noise before she manages to respond, "-Can keep _-hah-_ going _-ah!_ "

Nia gives her another slow swipe of the tongue before she replies, "Tell me when, then."

Pyra manages a mmmhmm noise, and Nia keeps going.

Soon, she gets to a point where its gentle pretty much only- and so _terribly_ slow. Nia isn’t quite sure how long she keeps her there, shaking and arcing her back and writhing and loud enough Nia really is surprised that even with the thick walls no one has knocked on them to get them to quiet down, but Nia is pretty sure she would have tapped out by now.

Its hot as hell, really.

Literally too- Pyra's skin is really warm to the touch. Not enough to burn, but if a normal person were that warm Nia would be forcing them into an ice bath. Fire blades run a little hot normally anyway, but still.

Finally, Pyra gets out, voice wrecked and desperate, "Nia _-hah- please-_ "

Nia gets a good grip and goes hard and fast and drags her over the edge.

Pyra jerks hard in her grasp and hits actual shouting volume- voice cracking a little on it, eyes squeezed shut. 

Nia keeps at it until Pyra stops shaking and goes totally limp.

Taking one last slow gentle lap, Nia sits back- panting herself.

It takes a good few seconds for Pyra to respond, managing a faint, kind of hoarse, "Wow..."

Nia allows herself to feel very _very_ pleased about that as she wipes her face off on a hand and makes her way up onto the bed with Pyra.

"Thanks," Pyra says, still out of breath and voice huskier than usual from the sex as she props herself up a little bit.

Nia grins, "Thank you, I wanted to."

Pyra gives an embarrassed little laugh and tugs her close of a kiss.

Nia will absolutely oblige.

Its short and gentle, and very _very_ sweet and Nia can't help but purr a little at it.

"Its nice to hear you purr," Pyra mumbles after they break the kiss and somehow end up just sort of snuggled against each other.

"Aa-" Nia isn't quite sure what to say to that. Nia settles for nuzzling closer and not stopping herself from purring again on reflex.

Its... really nice, so for a while Nia says there, savoring it all.

Though soon, the post sex haze starts to wear off- and despite Pyra's warmer body temperature its getting a little colder than Nia would prefer. Also it occurs to Nia that they are both sticky and naked not far from the door to the room.

Reluctantly Nia shifts and starts talking, "We should probably take a shower now."

Pyra gives a little huff of a laugh as she too, slowly untangles herself, "Yeah, probably."

It is. Different showering with someone else, in a less platonic sense.

Nice though, to have Pyra there.

They kiss a little, soft and chaste and sweet. Pyra giggles and its infectious.

If Nia wasn't tapped out for probably the rest of the day, she'd have gone for something perhaps a little less chaste.

When they've toweled off and got clothes back on, Nia finds herself sitting next to Pyra on the provided couch. Suddenly- the poor sleep and the exertion from the sex catches up with her, and Nia finds it hard to keep her eyes open.

Nia... Should sleep. But Nia has a question she really needs to ask first.

"Pyra," Nia tries to find the words as Pyra makes a _mm?_ noise, "Pyra, what... are we? I... I know you fancy Rex, Mythra too, probably, but I..."

Nia trails off, trying to work up the courage to say what she wants to say.

Pyra waits a beat, head tilted like she's listening to Mythra before responding softly, "Nia, us liking Rex doesn't mean we don't _also_ like you."

Nia flicks her ears up, blinking rapidly, "I-," Nia starts again- blurting out, "I like you both too!"

Nia can feel her face grow warm again as she keeps talking, "I just don't want to get in the way- I’m content with just-"

And she would have been content with just the feeling. Of just by being by their side. By Rex's side. She could be happy without that, and she had been expecting it.

This... This is more than she could ever have hoped, and it burns a little.

Pyra interjects, "You... Aren't in the way Nia. Not _at all_."

Nia looks up, and Pyra gently clasps her hands around Nia's as she continues, "We like Rex _and_ we like you. We'd like to pursue you both if possible- and Nia,"

Pyra's smile turns a shade teasing, "You like Rex too. There is no reason we can't strive to all be together. So what do you say?"

Nia's mouth is hanging open, so she snaps it shut and hurries to reply, "wha- Yes!"

It kind of hits her- the delayed happiness. It fizzes in her stomach and head and she laughs a little.

This is _requited_ and Pyra&Mythra want to date Rex _with_ her.

A purr rumbles a little in her chest and she says, almost like a revelation, "I think I love you. I love you two and Rex. I-"

Pyra pulls her close and Nia just can't help leaning in for another kiss. It tastes sweeter than all the rest combined.

After a moment they break apart, and just...Nia can't believe it. She shot her shot and it _worked_.

Nia says, after a moment, "I'm... I'm gonna have to tell him. About me. That I’m a- a Blade, and a Flesh Eater to boot."

Nia looks down, "I... I don't know how."

Pyra switches for Mythra and Mythra says, "We'll think of something together."

Nia smiles softly, "Alright."

The moment is broken by Nia yawning.

Mythra huffs a laugh and gives her a kiss on the forehead. It makes Nia feel all fluttery and soft inside, "You should sleep, Nia."

Pyra switches back in and pats her lap, "You can sleep on me, if you like?"

Well, Nia wasn't going to say no to that, was she?

Rex, with the others in tow finally make it back to the inn. It wasn't a tough job they did just long, but it DID pay pretty good. Rex was just about to reach the door when Dromarch opens it.

"Quietly," Dromarch says in a very pleased tone.

Rex and the others quietly stroll in to see Mythra, set back with one eye open, some kind of brothy-smelling thing simmering on the stove, and Nia- conked out like a light in Mythra's lap.

Nia is... Really cute like this, features relaxed and her ears not pinned down and swiveled back for once. For the first time Rex really registers how... _Large_ her ears are.

I mean sure he's noticed a little before but... wow.

Oh! He was staring! Mythra raises an eyebrow.

Rex almost says something loud to defend himself but Mythra puts a finger to her lips sternly and Rex just murmurs, " _Ah-_ I'm glad Nia's sleeping now.”

Mythra switches for Pyra and Nia doesn't even stir. Pyra says lowly- and _oh!_ Nia's clutching her hand, Rex hadn’t noticed before- that's really cute, "Dinners still cooking, how did the mission go?"

Zeke manages a good quiet tone as he strolls further into the room, "Swimmingly."

Tora is weirdly silent as he walks in with Poppi, but its good everyone is avoiding waking up Nia. She really needed the rest!

Morag, Bridghid, and Pyra start having a silent conversation with their eyes, which Rex is _not_ going to touch, and so he decides to start rock-paper-scissoring Zeke on who gets the shower first.

Life is good!

**Author's Note:**

> Pyra: -flirting harder-  
> Nia: Its just WISHFUL THINKING she only has eyes for Rex,,,  
> Pyra: -could not POSSIBLY be signaling shes dtf any harder without stating it directly-  
> Nia: I have no chance
> 
> Yeah it ends here because its already a massive behemoth and if I tried to wrap it up it would be another 5k. I love Rex/Pyra/Nia/Mythra, but its so hard to setup and write outside of pining because it takes forever to make them cooperate. Also ive named them Catffuccino Overdrive please enjoy my punny naming scheme.


End file.
